1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc handling apparatus such as a recording or reproducing apparatus of the kind using a disc-shaped recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recording or reproducing apparatus of the above-stated kind, such as a magnetic recording or reproducing apparatus using a magnetic disc as a recording medium, produces a queer sound and tends to have a driving motor, the magnetic disc, a recording or reproducing head and other parts damaged when an attempt is made to take out the magnetic disc while the magnetic disc driving motor is in operation. Generally, therefore, the disc handling apparatus of this kind is arranged either to prohibit any ejecting operation for taking out the disc before power supply to the disc driving motor is cut off by cessation of a recording or reproducing operation or to have the power supply to the disc driving motor cut off by an ejecting operation performed for taking out the disc. However, the motor does not immediately come to a stop after the power supply is cut off. It is apparent that the motor keeps on rotating for a certain period of time due to inertia after the end of power supply. Therefore, despite such arrangement, a hazard remains when an attempt is made to take out the disc during the inertial rotation of the motor.